


Off to Never Neverland

by katfish



Series: When the Bad Guys Win [1]
Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Drinking, Gangsters, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfish/pseuds/katfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Santos is a place filled with crime, chaos, and gangs. The most feared one being The Fake AH Crew.</p>
<p>But every crew has to start somewhere right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Freinds Make Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> *Hell is empty. And all the devils are here.*

Geoff loved looking out the big windows into the city that was Los Santos. He loved the bright colors of the morning, loved seeing all the people below, wondering what they were doing and how they got there. He left his room and noticed both his parents were on the phone doing business calls. He sighed and went into the kitchen to pop some toast in the toaster. As he waited he was always about curious what his parents did for work, every time he asked they always said grown up things. The only thing he knew for sure was that they were constantly leaving. But nonetheless he trusted his parents, he knew that that no matter how long they were gone they always came back. His toast popped and his mom just got off the phone saying that they were leaving again. He just nodded and accepted the fact that whatever his parents did made money and they seemed happy doing it. Right before his parents left his father called him into his office. Geoff approached the sharply dressed man and said that they'd be gone longer than they usually were and told Geoff that even though he was in high school he was a man now and he would be needing something to protect himself with. He walked over to a locked wooden cabinet where he pulled out a sterling silver handgun and gave it to Geoff. "Choose your own destiny" were the last words his father said to him before he and Geoff's mother left where he knew that they weren't coming back. As Geoff had the gun in his hand he realized what his mother and father had been doing all this time. He finally figured out that his parents operation had been in too much heat causing them to leave the country. Geoff figured out what he had to do; he was going to be the one calling the shots, running the city and avoiding the mistakes his parents made, but to do that he would need a crew. He would need people he could trust which is where things got complicated, Geoff was the kind of person to put his faith in people and in this city that was a bad thing. 

 

The next few years were hard for Geoff, after he graduated high school he had trouble getting by, making money was hard so he did a few heists here and there but nothing major. One night after coming home from the bar he saw some guys giving a woman a hard time, being the gentleman he was he decided to step in and help her out. He saw her struggling and trying to fight back so he pulled out his gun and shot the four guys. The woman looked to be around his age, had Auburn colored hair and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "Must be something pretty special about ya if four guys needed to take ya down?" He said with a charming smile. "Job went wrong, guess they weren't too pleased about the rest of their crew being taken out. You got a name suit n' tie?" "Geoff, and I like the way you roll. You a part of a crew cause I was thinking about starting one myself and I would love to have someone of your talent by my side. I can see it now, me and you running this city-" "The name's Jack and I would love to be part of your crew. But I would need a place to stay, I've only just gotten here and the city's been pretty cruel to me. I can see why people call it Never Neverland" when Jack said this it struck a chord with Geoff but didn't know why so he just laughed it off. 

 

They both laughed as Geoff led her to the way of his penthouse, where they spent the remainder of the night coming up with a plan on how to make everyone know the name of The Fake AH Crew. As the two of them went into their separate rooms to call it night, Geoff laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling not being able to fall asleep. His mind racing with thoughts "Can I trust her? Will she leave? You know how this city runs you shouldn't be trusting people you find off the street." Geoff took a deep breath and knew that there was something different about her, he knows that this city does things to people, he knows how it lures them in only to crush them later. That's when things all came together, he thought he never noticed the effects of the city in person but then he realized that city had no effect on him since he was born in it but it did affect his parents, when he remembered that when his parents moved from Alabama they had nothing and hoped to make it big but when they realized that finding work was harder than it looked they sought out other ways to get jobs and eventually found themselves in a deep spiral of illegal activities. Geoff didn't want to drag Jack into something that she would regret later so tomorrow he would ask her just to make sure that she was still in it for the long run. 

 

When Geoff woke up the next morning he walked out of his room to smell breakfast cooking. He saw Jack at the stove making omelets as a thank you for letting her stay the night. Before it slipped his mind he asked her "hey... you do know what your signing up for right?" Geoff awaited patiently for her response, "Trust me I've been looking to be a part of something like this again." Geoff was curious about what she meant by again but he decided to let it go. Besides, being the biggest crew in Los Santos wasn't going to happen overnight.


	2. A Girl with the Gift of a God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *She was too sensitive, or too cold hearted. She hated with every fiber of her being, or loved with every piece of her heart.*

Ever since she was a child Jack was a caring individual, she was told to pour her heart into everything she did and that’s exactly what she did. When Jack was young her mother got sick, with no money or father around the care of her mother fell on Jack. She spent most of her time balancing school, a job, and taking care of her mother. 

 

She had always a been a bigger kid, which caused to some teasing at school but his mom always told him that she needed extra room for all that love. Even though it wasn't the truth, it did make her happy when she heard it. Jack was always riding her bike, she used it to get everywhere and she loved the freedom that she had when she rode it. 

 

When Jack was a teenager her mother's illness got the best of her, and her world fell apart. She fell into a downward spiral, but yet she still kept pouring until she reached an empty feeling. She needed something new, a rush, a change so she decided to join some local gangs. 

 

It was a bold change for her, being always a lover and not a fighter, so she decided to follow her love for vehicles and become a getaway driver. It took her a while before she could kill, but once she pulled that first trigger it was game over, she lived for that rush and became a monster. All that emptiness now amounted to something weather it be a driving away from a heist with cops on her tail or ending it all for an unlucky bastard. 

 

Her first nights in the crew were nights she never wanted anyone to experience, and calling it hazing would be the understatement of the year. She lost track of the amount of days they spent torturing her, as they were trying to "recreate scenarios that could happen during heists" but Jack was young and clueless and when it was over she just thought that it happened in every crew. 

 

She had decent relationships with her crew mates, knew their names, likes and dislikes but she always had a hint of untrustworthiness since they did some unnecessary measures to make sure their new crew members knew what they were signing up for. She guessed that they felt the same about her so after a rather unsuccessful heist they blindfolded her and pulled her into the back room. 

 

As she was able to gain sight she was now faced with her crew members where she became panicked, they told her about how the heist was a failure and they didn't trust her. She couldn't understand and the feeling of panic became increased as she saw the leader pull a gun from his waistband and walked towards Jack. "I'm sorry but the way we do things can't revealed to the public." She tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes but she was now begging for her now former leader to not end her life. The gun now positioned in Jack's mouth muffling her screams "And now that wouldn't be fair now would it." 

 

Those words rang in her ears as everything faded to black. 

 

Her eyes opened as she gasped for air and immediately put a hand to the back of her head shocked by the fact that the hole in her head was gone. There was a strong metallic taste in her mouth and took a moment to collect herself to try and piece everything together. "I know I definitely got shot and they probably dumped me here so no one would find me. But why am I awake how does someone live through something like that." She thought to herself and she could feel a headache coming on "You know what fuck it I guess I'm immortal then" she said to herself quietly and figured out that her next best bet would be to leave because, if her old crew found her than things could get pretty ugly fast. 

 

She began to find a way out of the woods that she was dumped in and began looking for somewhere that she could buy a map. After arriving at the nearest convenience store she grabbed a map and began to decide where to go, she found a place called Los Santos and saw that it was a big city filled bright lights and no limits. 

 

Selling her small house gave her some money and her new future awaited her but by the time she got to Los Santos the appeal slowly faded away. With left over money she bought a gun and a knife and worked as a gun for hire. Most of her reputation was gained mostly through false rumors, which ended up with many people wanting her dead. Although killing did bring a certain rush to her, she missed the spark of working and being close with others. 

 

One night after what should've been a simple take out mission turned for the worse she ended up in an alley taking on four guys at once. If they did end up killing her she knew that she would come back but hated the feeling of having to move once more to avoid things getting worse. The alley was close to the local bar and many of the people were too drunk to notice what was going on, just as she was losing hope of getting help from someone a man in a suit was turning into the alley. He saw what was happening and pulled a gun from his waistband and shot the people assaulting Jack. 

 

As she walked closer to the man she saw his features better in the artificial street lights, the man has dark hair, light eyes, a mustache, and his hands were covered in tattoos that most likely continued to trail up his arm. He smelled of booze and spoke with charm in his voice, he cracked a quick joke about her being attacked, introduced himself as Geoff, and most importantly asked her if she was part of a crew. She explained her situation, introduced herself, and took him up on his offer before he could keep on rambling. Jack explained that she would need a place to stay and Geoff was more than welcome to offer up his penthouse. 

 

Geoff was trusting of her and Jack instantly knew that this was going to the start of something greater, he seemed like building his crew based on weather or not he could trust people and Jack knew she was going to learn from her mistakes of her previous crew. 

 

After a while of talking and discussing future crew plans the two of them both grew tired and Jack was shown her room. As she walked into the mostly black and white room she laid on the giant bed and wrapped herself in the fluffy white comforter. Right before she fell asleep she was thought about how trusting and kind Geoff was of her and knew that those days of being a monster were well behind her. 

 

The sun shone through the white curtains and Jack reluctantly got up and silently cursed at the fact the curtains in the room were white and the most see through thing ever. With a loud sigh she walked into the kitchen and noticed a lack of Geoff, figuring that he was still asleep she looked through the fridge and decided to make an omelet as a thank you for letting her stay the night. 

 

While she was making breakfast Geoff groggily took a seat at the counter and asked her if she was sure about joining a crew and Jack replied with "trust me I've been looking to be a part of something like this again" not realizing that she said again she just hoped that he wouldn't question it since she did not know how to explain her new found immortality. Thankful when he didn't, they both ate breakfast and Geoff and Jack began to plan their first heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay! Jack was hard to write at the beginning but it's looking to be one of the better chapter I've written.  
> Side note: I tried to change the spacing so hopefully its easier to read.


	3. Good Manners Gone Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nothing is true, where other men are limited by mortality or law, remember everything is permitted*

Gavin lived with his mom and his dad in England, he was raised with manners at the top priority and if they were not he would face the consequences. This also meant his home was full of rules. He was supposed to only speak when spoken to, people of authority were called sir and mam, and please and thank you were essential. 

 

His mom stayed at home with him while his dad worked in an office. Gavin's mother was scary when mad so he always tried his best not to disobey her but when he did, he was either locked in his room or kicked out of the house in order for him to think about what he did. 

 

Being raised in such a strict house, Gavin learned how to lie and charm people. He used his charm to get out of trouble with teachers and occasionally lied to his mom, but he didn't often in case she found out and wouldn't feed him. 

 

When Gavin was around 8 his dad was offered a promotion that would require them to move, after his mom told him the news he began to go in his room and pack his things. They arrived in the sunny city of Los Santos, and Gavin was eager to see his new home. 

 

The apartment was small and cramped and the moving company said their stuff would be here by now but it wasn't. But, Gavin looked on the bright side of things and asked his mom if they could explore the city together she told him that there was still stuff to figure out with the moving company but let him explore on his own. 

 

On his adventures he saw some people lying, cheating, and stealing. He watched as several people were pickpocketed and he knew that reporting it would be wrong and these people would most likely come after him. Every day he would convince his mother to let him out and he would watch the people steal and quickly learned how to do it for himself. 

 

After about a month of living in Los Santos both he and his mother changed, she became less "with it" and started to drink more which led to Gavin getting in trouble more and being locked out of the apartment. He strolled around seeing if he could find anyone to get money off of but with no luck from the people or the weather he decided to head back home. 

 

The clouds turned the sky dark and heavy rain began to pour. Gavin looked around but found himself in an unfamiliar part of the city. He knew his mom wouldn't notice as she was probably unconscious with an open bottle of tequila close by. 

 

This was the fourth time this week he was kicked out and was cold, wet, and hungry. He finally found a building that let him in and he walked into the elevator hitting a random floor number near the top of the list. The doors shut and he felt the elevator rising, the doors opened again a minute later and a long hallway greeted him, he kept walking down until he saw a door and the urge to break in overwhelmed him to break every rule that he was raised by so he listened and began to open the door. 

 

When he finally got the door to open he was sure to be as quiet as possible, while filled with the rush of being somewhere he wasn't supposed to and if he could make a living out of it he would. He was just going to get some food and then leave. He looked inside the giant penthouse and looked over at the clock by the TV reading 2:27 am. He then scanned the room for a fridge and found it to the right of the room. 

 

He took two steps in and heard a voice "hey kid! Wanna tell me what your doing here?" Gavin knew he was busted and hoped that this man wouldn't call the police or shoot him. "I haven't eaten in a few days and I was just looking for some food I promise" his voice practically begging for mercy. The man walked over to him examined the boy's figure. 

 

Gavin was always a scrawny boy and the fact that he wasn't fed regularly didn't help but his clothes were ragged and wet from the rain. A quiet sigh came from the man and Gavin was told to sit on the couch and he was handed a blanket. Gavin tightly wrapped himself and he watched the man go into the kitchen and open the fridge, the kitchen light showed that he was covered in tattoos, had dark hair and a moustache. He watched him make a sandwich and walk over to the still shivering boy. 

 

Before giving him the food he introduced himself as Geoff and asked Gavin to do the same and told Geoff about his home life and his parents. Gavin took a few bites of the sandwich before jumping off the couch and making a dash for the trash bin in the kitchen. Gavin vomited and Geoff came over to comfort him and ask if he was alright and Gavin replied "I'm alright I promise this usually happens after I don't eat for a while." Geoff felt disgusted by his answer knowing that it was wrong not to feed a child. 

 

Gavin shook it off as if it was nothing and went back to the couch and look at how the rain hits the window. After a while Gavin stopped looking at the window and broke the silence by asking "Geoff did you hear me come in?" Geoff nodded his head no and Gavin asked a follow up question "then why were you coming out here this late?" "I wanted to watch the rain, it's nice and calming" Geoff replied Gavin nodded and patted a spot next to him on the couch. 

 

Geoff took a seat and him and Gavin watched the rain pour until Geoff noticed that Gavin had fallen asleep. As Geoff quietly got up as not to disturb the sleeping boy, he went back to his room. 

 

The next morning he found Jack who had told him that there was a break in last night and Geoff quietly laughed and said "yeah, I know he's sleeping on our couch" Jack gave him a confused look and followed Geoff into the living room. "I think I want to add him to the crew" Geoff said quietly while Jack argued "he's just a kid Geoff. What about his family?" "He wasn't being fed! His mom's a drunk and he's got nowhere else to go" Geoff was quietly shouting and Jack sighed with disapproval before responding with "well I think we should ask him at least." Before tending to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for the three of them. 

 

Gavin was slowly waking up as he could smell food being made. His eyes adjusted to the light and noticed Geoff and an older woman talking in the kitchen. He began to sit up and stretch when Geoff looked over, where the woman and him walked over to the couch and she introduced herself as Jack. 

 

Gavin smiled and Jack went back to the kitchen, Geoff then asked him "I've been thinking about something for a while-" "you literally told me this morning!" Jack interrupted getting a laugh out of Gavin. "As I was saying, I think that you should join Jack and I's crew. You have a lot of potential kid and I'd hate to see it go to waste, we have a lot to offer you food, a place, people to rely on-" Jack cut him off by saying "Geoff your rambling" 

 

Gavin beamed at the offer and immediately accepted while the grey skies and clouds from the storm cleared away. The future and the day looked bright on the start of Gavin's new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What 2 chapters in 2 days!?!?! I've just had so much inspiration to write in these last few days and am really pleased about how this one came out. Happy Tuesday (:


	4. Everything Happens for a Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " For you cannot gain anything without sacrificing something in return."

Michael woke up slowly and angrily as his peaceful sleep was disturbed by the loud beep of his alarm clock. He carefully got up and began to make his bed, he walked up to the mirror examining the fresh bruises given to him by his mother. He lightly touched the area on his cheek as he tried to remember the argument him and his mother had the night prior. 

 

"You can't get rid of it! It's the only thing I have of dad before he left" Michael tried his best not to raise his voice but still tried his get his point across, "Well maybe if your piece of shit father didn't leave then maybe you'd have more things to remember him with" his mother snapped back at him. Those words hurt Michael, given that he was too young to really remember specific things about his father, he just knew that he was a well dressed gentleman who practically spoke in riddles. Another thing he could never wrap his head around was how could such a good man end up with an awful woman like his mother. 

 

He never understood why his father left or what he meant with the note that was left for him "My dearest Michael, I must be going for reasons I cannot say but I hope you grow up to the strong and caring man I know you to be. As a parting gift I'm giving you my leather jacket, let it protect you and remind you to always protect those closest to you. Life is full of sacrifices that people will make for you and the ones that you will make for them. One last thing, I may be gone for now but know that I'll be with you and we shall meet again in one way or another. Love Dad." 

 

Michael protected this note with his life, carefully hiding it so his mother wouldn’t get to it. He was brought back to reality when a hand came in contact with his face. He quickly realized his mistake and apologized for not listening to his mother when she was speaking and was scolded once more about the jacket. Just as he was on the verge of giving up, his mother decided to let him keep the jacket. 

 

Michael loved that jacket. It was made of brown leather and still too big for the 9 year old but he was slowly but surely growing into it. He hung it on the hook behind his door and quickly changed into some clothes and he didn’t want to be the reason him and his mom were late for the airport. 

 

Mrs. Jones worked some boring office job and was recently offered a transfer to the city of Los Santos along with a small raise. She took the new job without thought and figured that anything would be better than the slums of New Jersey. 

 

It was also nice because Michael had been kicked out his last few schools because he had a reputation as a bully which never worked out in his favor if he was trying to stand up for some other kid. He didn't want to always be the bad guy, he was a kind kid with a tough exterior and did his best to protect others. 

 

Before he walked downstairs he double checked to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Michael didn't have much, but what he did have meant a lot to him. He looked to his small suitcase and zipped it closed while letting out a small sigh, throwing on a beanie and his leather jacket he hurried down the stairs so he wouldn’t be keeping his mother waiting. 

 

They arrived at the airport just in the nick of time. After blowing through security they just made their flight and Michael knew that he would be scolded for that later, Mrs. Jones never scolded Michael in public unless he did something severe and he hoped it wouldn’t be one of those things. 

 

Once the plane took flight and the stewardesses came around Michael's mom ordered a heavy drink and chugged it down which due to high altitude of the plane, knocked her out for most of the 5 and a half hour flight and Michael soon fell asleep while he stared out the window and admired the clouds and began to think about how his new life in Los Santos would play out. 

 

Both of them woke up while the plane was descending and they began to get ready to get off. As the two of them left the airport, put their bags in the back of the car that was rented out to them and went to see their new apartment and when they arrived they put their only two suitcases inside the house. 

 

It was a small house close to the office where Mrs. Jones would soon be working, the house was barely furnished so the two suitcases made the house look empty and sad. Before they unpacked Michael's mom decided that they should go to the mall to get some furniture, so they would know what kind of furniture they would need. 

 

It had been a few hours since they landed and Michael was worried since he hadn’t been scolded about almost missing the plane this morning. They arrived at the mall Michael was sure to be on his best behavior to avoid upsetting his mother and to lessen the punishment he would soon receive but, apparently his wasn't good enough because when they walked into a store that sold furniture he saw a giant light brown stuffed bear that really caught his eye. He asked his mom if he could have it and she completely lost it and began to raise her voice at young boy. 

 

"Michael Jones you are really being something else today! First I almost miss my flight because you that could've cost me my job and now you won't quit your begging about shit you don't need!" Michael could hear footsteps coming towards them and tried to calm his mother down which only made his mother even more angry which caused her voice to get louder "you're telling me to calm down! I'm not the one being needy and selfish! Also look at me when I'm talking to you!" She yelled and grabbed Michael by his shirt collar to make sure he was looking at her and not at the two people who were walking towards them. 

 

She was just about to hit Michael when a man cleared his throat in order to get her attention. The man had dark hair, light eyes and a mustache he began to speak in a stern voice to Michael's mom while the woman pulled out her phone, began to make a call and said "Hello child services, I would like to report a child being abused in public. Michael tried to focus back on what the man was saying, but words were hard to make out over the two of them yelling. 

 

The woman hung up and began to walk closer to him and Michael backed away incase she was going to hurt him. She told him that everything would be okay and he listened but was still skeptical which caused his mother to yell at the woman "Hey! Get away from him!" And the man responded "You're not dealing with her you're dealing with me and she won’t hurt him." Hearing that she wouldn't hurt him from the man made Michael feel calmer and kept listening to woman's soothing voice while she introduced herself as Jack. 

 

Jack had brownish red hair that leaned more towards the side of red and wore a shirt a with different colored flowers on it. She took a close look at his face and noticed the bruises and figured they were from his mom. Jack was just about to ask him something when they were interrupted by some people in suits pulled Jack over so they could both talk to his mother. 

 

While they talking the man walked over to him and held out his hand and politely introduced himself as Geoff. Even though Geoff was wearing a long sleeved shirt, Michael could still make out the tattoos on his hands and part of his arm. They began to talk and as they talked Michael liked Geoff more and more. Geoff brought a comforting energy that made Michael feel calm. Their conversation continued until the people in suits came and brought the both of them to where Jack and his mom were. 

 

The pulled him aside and said "Hello Michael, I'm Ms. Ruth and this Mr. West and we would like to ask you a few questions is that okay?" He nodded his head yes, put his head down and Ms. Ruth began to talk again "could you tell us why your mom was yelling at you?" Michael was quiet and Jack assured him that everything was okay and he wasn't in any sort of trouble. He lifted his head back up and asked in a quiet voice "You mean you guys aren't going to hit me?" Geoff and Jack exchanged a look of shock and all of them were speechless until Mr. West said "No we would never hit you, we just want to know what happened." Michael took a deep breath and told the whole story, from this morning up until now. When Michael finished his story, recalling most of what he remembers and earning some not so subtle tears from his listeners Ms. Ruth and Mr. West took his mother away. 

 

After they loaded her into the car, Jack and Geoff pulled them aside and asked what would happen to the boy. "He'll probably end up in a foster home with a few other kids." Ms. Ruth answered as Geoff and Jack shared a look probably thinking the same thing. "If Michael wanted to go with us would he be allowed to?" Geoff asked and choosing not to mention the other child that they basically kidnapped. "He would have to stay in a foster home for at least a night just to get his information logged, but after that you two would be able to adopt him." She answered with a small smile on her face. 

 

The both nodded and Mr. West and Ms. Ruth went to go talk to Michael "Would you like to come with us? There's a nice place right by a park with a few other boys that would love to meet you." Ms. Ruth said in her most calming tone. Michael stayed quiet and looked at Jack with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, the same trick that worked on his previous teachers. 

 

Jack walked over and bent down to be his height, "It's just for one night and then Geoff and I will come get you first thing in the morning, promise." Michael smiled and held out his pinky and Jack went to lock it with his. They gave Jack the address of the foster home and whisked him away and led him into a different car that had his suitcase in it. 

 

The drive to the temporary home was a short one, the house was bigger than his old one and had a brown roof. Mr. West followed him to the door and knocked on it, a woman slightly older than his mother answered and greeted them with a smile. "Well hello there you must be Michael come in. Did you have lunch yet?" He shook his head no and she gestured him inside and grabbed him a sandwich and a plate from the counter. 

 

Muttering a quiet thank you, he took in his surroundings there was a TV in the living room playing some show about a dog with a British accent, beneath the TV there was a wooden coffee table with some sheets of blank paper and crayons scattered around them but, there wasn't anyone around. As the door shut and the woman went to approach Michael and said "It seems like you've had quite the day, but please make yourself at home and feel free to call me Alice. The boys just ate so they are most likely in their room. Which is all the way at the end of the hallway and there's an extra bed for you." 

 

He took all the information in and looked nervously at an empty spot on the floor and cautiously walked over to it while making glances back at Alice. He put his plate down on the table before he went to the room to put his suitcase and meet the boys he'd be with for the night. Being on his best manners he knocked first where an older boy opened up the door. 

 

The boy was taller than him and looked at Michael for a second before introducing himself "Hey you’re the kid that Alice was telling us about. I'm Matt and that's Gus" a boy around Matt's age waved over at Michael who waved back before focusing back on Matt "We were just playing spacemen, wanna join us? I could use some help, Gus has just befriended the aliens out of spite." "That sounds fun but I'm just gonna eat my sandwich in the living room if that's okay?" Michael answered trying to sound as polite as he could while setting his bag down on the unclaimed bed. "Yeah totally! You should come play with us later though it'll be fun!" Michael smiled at Matt's offering of friendship and went back to the living room. 

 

He sat on the floor and grabbed his plate while the show with the British dog was still on the TV. The dog's name was Kipper and he had a very calming personality that Michael enjoyed, Kipper also had a friend named Tiger who could be smug and mischievous at times who reminded him of Geoff while Kipper reminded him of Jack. 

 

He finished his sandwich and not wanting to leave the comfort of Kipper he grabbed a blank sheet of paper and some of the crayons and drew the bear that he saw in the store earlier today and gave it a helmet, sword and a shield. Feeling pleased with his artwork he left it on the table and brought in his plate to the kitchen. Alice thanked him and he went to go put his drawing in his bag. 

 

He went into the room and played spaceman with Matt and Gus until it was time for dinner. Alice shouted for them loudly, causing a sense of panic where he bolted out the bedroom door and into the dining room table with a worried face. Alice picked up on this and apologized, his face settled and he ate a bit slower than the others. After everyone was finished Michael offered to help with the dishes but Alice declined and sent him off to bed along with the other boys. 

 

He got changed, brushed his teeth and pulled the covers open to get into the soft bed and fell right asleep. The next morning he woke up to something soft hitting his face, which caused him to spring up with a jolt. Matt apologized with a chuckle and told him that Alice was making French Toast, Michael wasn't sure why he should be excited for breakfast like Matt and Gus were but he followed them to the dining room after making his bed. 

 

When he walked out he was struck by the sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon. He sat down next to Gus where he was soon handed a plate with two large pieces of French Toast on them and eagerly cut off a chunk and put it into his mouth and melted at the taste. It was truly the best thing he ever had and complimented Alice on them each time he went to grab another serving which got a laugh from Alice. 

 

Right as Michael excused himself for the bathroom there was a knock on the door, Alice opened it and greeted Mr. West who was accompanied by Jack and Geoff. Michael turned around and couldn't believe that Jack kept his promise, not wanting to keep them waiting he hurried to the bathroom and then to the room where he quickly changed his pj pants for a pair of jeans. Throwing on his jacket he grabbed his suitcase and brought it into the dining room, he was just about ready to go before he thanked Alice for letting him stay in her home for the night and he also thanked Matt and Gus for letting him play spaceman. As Michael finished his goodbyes Alice handed something to Jack, he looked down at the paper and it was the recipe for the French Toast. 

 

The three of them walked to the car where the only noise was the barely audible radio due to Geoff's awful singing. When they finally reached the penthouse they took the elevator up and Geoff unlocked the door. The TV was on and there was a boy on the couch curled up in a blanket. As Michael walked in the boy hopped off the couch and a familiar British voice filled the room, looking past the boy he saw Kipper on the screen and filled with excitement. 

 

The other boy introduced himself as Gavin with a similar British accent and Michael did the same and asked the only question that mattered to him "You know about Kipper too?!" Gavin exclaimed "Yes!" With the same amount of enthusiasm as Michael and Jack and Geoff interrupted to show Michael his room where Gavin followed. 

 

He was going to be sharing a room a Gavin and when they walked in there was a neatly wrapped box with a bow on top that was addressed to Michael. He carefully opened up the box and inside was the same bear from the store in the mall, he didn't have words since no one had even gone out and bought him something before. Still speechless he went into his suitcase and grabbed the drawing he drew the day before and put it carefully in the bear's arms. 

 

He looked back at Geoff and Jack with tears in his eyes and thanked the both of them getting up to give them a hug. After they walked out Gavin came in and they spent the entire day talking and playing video games only taking breaks for food or when Geoff and Jack wanted to join in. 

 

Time had really flown and soon it became dark and they had to go bed. Although, when Michael got into bed he couldn't sleep, he just looked up at the ceiling and thought about everything that had happened to him in the past few days, how Jack and Geoff came and saved him from the abuse of his mother, how Gavin immediately accepted him and treated him like the brother he never had. As his mind filled with happy thoughts he thought of his father's letter and the lines about protecting the ones closest to you and sacrifices, everything had just clicked for him... 

 

He was going to protect him and make sure that nothing bad was ever going to happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been a while, to make up for it here's an extra long chapter before I get completely consumed by my research paper. Also did anyone else watch Kipper as a child cause me and my bro loved it. Plus it's on Netflix so you should watch it (:. ~Kate


	5. A Kind Boy in a Scary Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've got no destination, no place to call my own, I'll explore the constellations, 'til I find the course I mean to build."

A late fall day in Georgia was perfect weather, too hot for a full long sleeve but just right for a short-sleeved button up and nice pants. A high school boy stared out the colorful stained glass windows of the church. As his mother gave him a nudge to pay attention to what the pastor was saying. Ryan had mixed feelings about going to church, he didn’t like the idea of talking or praying to someone who listening, but he did like how he could look over to his parents and not seeing them fight. Even if it was only for a couple hours it did make the three of them look like a family. 

 

After church, the Haywoods headed home where his mom began to cook Sunday Dinner. Ryan's mom was a lovely woman and he cared for her deeply, his father on the other hand, was a drunk who was never home and when he was he spent more time looking at the bottom of a bottle or glass than he did his own family. 

 

Ryan felt obliged to help out his mom with all the cooking and cleaning but she would brush him off and tell him to go be a teenager. He went to his room and began to read, Ryan was the kindest kid you'd ever meet, but he was also quiet and reserved when his father was around to teach him "life lessons" he was mainly told to keep his emotions to himself, leaving him to become quite the English nerd and was always jealous of how the characters could have such meaningful interactions. Books were his way to escape the harsh words yelled out by a drunken father, to escape the fact that he was drowning in school work. A few knocks on the door symbolized that dinner was ready and afterwards he read some more and fell asleep. 

 

After an uneventful day at school all he wanted to do was take a nap while the house was still quiet. A few hours later he was woken up by shouting and the sound of glass shattering. He ran downstairs and saw the sight that put him over the edge, the sight that made him promise himself to never drink. He laid eyes on his father hitting his mother with both a bottle and his fists. Ryan was furious, he did something that he never thought he'd do, but this was too much for the boy to handle and he hit him back. 

 

With his father unconscious, he went over to his mom who looked at him with swollen eyes and a bloody face and told him to pack his things and leave, this statement confused Ryan and he looked back at his mom where he saw tears in her eyes and she got up and pulled out an envelope with some money and handed it to him telling him to leave. "What about dad? What if this happens again? I can't leave you here." Ryan's mind was full of questions and his mother reassured him that she has everything taken care of and to come and visit for holidays. 

 

He ran back up to his room grabbed what he deemed most valuable; his copy of Wuthering Heights, a photo of him and his mom, and a black skull Halloween mask that his mother made for him. With one final hug and kiss to his mom he left. 

 

The money covered the bus fare to as far west as he can think of Los Santos the only big city he'd ever been to. He used the rest of the money to rent shady motel rooms and buy cheap food. But soon he was out of money, living on the streets, surely forgotten what real food tasted like. So he resorted to only way he knew how to make money, stealing. He put on his mask and saw a man in a very nice suit walking with a woman with Auburn colored hair, he thought they would be perfect targets. As he walked past the two he was about to lower his hand into her bag and was immediately met with a handgun to his face. 

 

The man in suit spoke to him "Kid do you know who we are?" Ryan shook his head no, and could smell the whiskey through his breath. "Were part of the most powerful gang in the city! Ever heard of the Fake AH Crew?" He stated quite loudly and full of pride, if all this was true it didn't seem to be something that one would just shout while on a sidewalk in broad daylight. The woman must've also agreed because she jabbed an elbow in his side. 

 

Ryan shook his head once again and could tell that the man was getting kind of annoyed, he found this quite amusing but decided not to laugh even though they couldn't see his face, this woman still had a gun to his forehead. The man was about to speak again but the lady interrupted him and takes the gun away "Sorry about him he takes the crew very seriously" she says with a small smile and pauses for a second while scanning Ryan up and down "what were you trying to grab from my bag in first place?" "I've run out of money and was just gonna pick a few dollars out of your wallet to buy food." Ryan tried his best to sound as helpless as possible and the lady looked shocked and invited Ryan out of a meal with the two of them and introduced herself as Jack and the other as Geoff. 

 

When they got to the diner Ryan was cautious of what about his home life and why he came down all while making sure to keep a wall up, which meant keeping the mask on, earning quite the look from them. "Are you sure you can eat with that on?" Jack asked him, and Ryan fiddled with the front of the mask before it popped open revealing his lips and gave a small smile. 

 

He did tell them that it's the first time he's been in a city before. Once the food came it took all of Ryan's power not to stuff his face with food, afterwards he thanked them for the meal when Geoff asked if he had a place to stay for the night and when Ryan nodded his head no they both offered him a spare room in their penthouse. 

 

The three of them arrived and what Ryan was not expecting was for there to be two other people in the house as well. Geoff and Jack noticed the look on his face and filled him about the crew. 

 

The other two members were both boys who looked younger than him, the first one who introduced himself was a dirty blonde with a rather large nose who spoke with a British accent who went by the name of Gavin. The next boy was a bit paler than Gavin and wore glasses whose face was dotted with freckles, hair light brown curly hair, and was named Michael. 

 

Michael was a rather loud and violent boy who seemed to always be yelling at Gavin who no matter how many times was told to stay away he always came back, they acted like brothers and made Ryan wish he grew up with someone like that. They both took a likeness to Ryan, they liked the sense of mystery he had cause he never took off the skull mask and they liked hearing about how there wasn't a lot to do in Georgia so most kids ended up just shooting cans "I was getting pretty good before I left" he said with a cocky attitude, causing the boys to squeal about how cool he was. 

 

A little later Ryan was shown his room and thanked his hosts gracefully for the kindness they extended towards him "We overheard that you used to shoot guns back home and thought that you could be a great addition to the crew. There's ton of benefits; place to live, food each night, the kids like ya plus that mask would be great for heists all you would need is a name. Don't feel pressured to answer right now, just something to think about if your gonna wanna make it in this city. Anyway see ya in the morning." As Geoff and Jack were leaving Ryan called out to them and said "Wait! I'll join. Call me The Vagabond." Delighted on his answer they left and Ryan grabbed the photo of him and his mom and quietly said "I did it" before having the first real nights sleep since he got into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hype! This was actually the first chapter I had written and just made some minor tweaks. One more chapter to go before the origin stories end and I might just write little dabbles about their life, adventures, and such.  
> ~Kate <3


	6. A Kiss with a Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep living anyway."  
> Also big shoutout to Agent_Nevada_01 for reminding that people actually like and read this.

Jeremy was a very fortunate boy, his life was as perfect as it could get. He had parents who loved him extremely, he was outgoing and funny, tons of friends, and it was nearing Christmas which was his favorite holiday, or at least it used to be before it happened.

He was watching the snowfall through the dining room windows while waiting for his parents to get ready, they were lighting the big Christmas tree in the middle of town and Jeremy didn't want to miss it. He watched the snow gather on twig arms of the snowman that the three of them made earlier that day.

They all gathered into the car and began to drive through the snowy Boston streets, the most direct way to town was blocked due to the lighting so they had to took some of the backroads. The snow continued to fall harder and harder but Jeremy thought nothing of it and took a break from looking out the window and saw his father with one hand on the steering wheel and the other in his mom's. He continued to look at the comforting sight and listened to the Christmas music being played on the car radio. That was the last thing he remembered before it happened.

Jeremy woke up in a white room body aching and head pounding. He looked around for his mom and dad, he was hyperventilating when a woman dressed in white came in and asked him if he was alright. "Where's my mom and dad?" He asked panicking, "Do you remember what happened?" She replied, and Jeremy sat there with a blank expression on his face as he tried to piece together what happened.

There was a crash and the sounds of the radio turned to sirens and he opened his eyes slowly trying not to upset his pounding head. Once he was able to keep his eyes open his vision was blurry and he saw what happened. Someone had hit their car on the driver's side and tried to make his way over to the car but he was in so much pain. He powered through it and slowly limped over to the wrecked automobile, where he saw something that would forever burned into his memory. 

His parents, covered in shattered glass, lying in a pool of a mix of each others blood, and still holding hands. He didn't want to take it all in, the only word coming to his mind was no, this couldn't be real, Jeremy didn't want to look at any of it so he closed his eyes and was back in the white room. 

He snapped back into reality, face looking as white as the room he was currently in. The doctor came in and told him that he had a few broken ribs and a broken leg.  
"We did recover something from the crash." The doctor said while handing him a small wrapped present. He picked up the box carefully and looked at the tag "Merry Christmas! Love Mom and Dad. <3" He opened up the wrapping paper being careful to save the tag. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a cross on it. He put it around his neck and never took it off. 

Jeremy was released from the hospital a few days later because his body was healing faster than most. 

Jeremy never thought his first time wearing a suit would be to bury his parents. The town he lived in was rather small so basically the whole town showed up to the funeral. After he spoke, everyone started coming up to him and they all said the same thing in different ways, "I'm sorry for your loss, your very brave to be doing this." The word brave made him sick to his stomach, like he was some sort of hero for inviting a bunch of strangers to watch him put his mom and dad in the ground.  
Jeremy soon became very anti-social, losing the majority of his friends, cracking less jokes and losing himself as a person. 

A little while after the funeral he was put to live in a foster home in the nearest city of Boston. He spent most of his days at the gym and found out that there was an underground boxing league and decided to give it a shot.  
The night of his first fight couldn't have gone better, he won and was shocked about how much he enjoyed it. For the first time since the funeral, he was able to find joy in something. A few fights later he began to make a notable reputation for himself along with some spare cash on hand. 

One afternoon after he finished a match, he saw a TV playing a breaking news story about a gang rising in popularity in Los Santos. "They call themselves The Fake AH Crew." the news lady said and Jeremy was stunned about the mass destruction only five people could cause. He immediately went to the library and began to learn everything about them. The more he researched the more he fell in love, but he had no way of contacting their leader given the almost 3,000 miles between the two cities.  
He thought that if he couldn't travel to Los Santos he knew that his only choice was to make a name for himself, he decided on "Lil J" given his build was on the shorter side. He wasn't sure if it was physically possible but he spent even more time at the gym training for upcoming matches.

What started off as a normal night turned into one of the best ones of his life. Wearing a heavy jacket he made his way to the gym through the snow covered streets. Upon entry he gave a simple wave to the man behind the desk and went down the stairs to the locker room. Under his jacket was a white tank top revealing the tattoo of his family crest and last name on his right shoulder. After he was ready he stepped out and walked towards the ring. 

The man he was fighting was simply known as "The Destroyer" he was not that much taller than Jeremy but, he was much more buff than he was which would mean nothing if he didn't know how to use it. Jeremy preferred a solid strategy over intimidating his opponent by looking like a beefcake. Jeremy took "The Destroyer" down quite easily, and after his fight he took a quick scan of the audience; most of them were giving him some sort of applause except a guy standing in the back with a hat covering his face. Jeremy thought nothing of it, he was probably just betting on the other guy to win. 

Before going back to the locker room he walked over to a man standing by the ring to collect his earnings, it wasn't much but it was enough to get by. He quickly went down the stairs to grab his jacket and waved goodbye to the man at the desk as he walked out.  
While making his way to his small apartment he noticed the guy with the hat from before following him; but before Jeremy could question the man, someone stopped him. The man who stopped him was at least a foot taller than him and knew who Jeremy was as a fighter. "Lil J! You think your so good at fighting, well then fight me!" The man said fairly loudly, Jeremy didn't really want to fight this guy but it looked like he had no other choice. He agreed and right away this guy threw a punch at him, luckily for Jeremy though since he was so short the guy had to duck down to eye level to hit him. Jeremy took a step back and right as the guy crouched down, Jeremy hit him square in the nose. 

The guy ran away quickly after that and the man in the hat approached him. Using one hand to lift up his hat and the other to shake Jeremy's bloodied hand. "You may not know me but I'm the leader of a crew in Los Santos called The Fake AH Crew and we could really use someone that specializes in hand to hand combat. Oh and the name's Geoff." Jeremy couldn't believe it the leader of the crew he had recently fell in love with is asking him to join them. Realizing that he wasn't answering he decided to go with a slick answer and not the fangirl answer.

"What’s in it for me?" Jeremy asked, with a cool undertone and a smirk. Geoff chuckled and began to list out the reasons "Well first it's not fucking freezing in Los Santos." They both chuckled as Geoff continued, "You'll make much more than whatever that guy at the gym is paying you. A nice cozy room in the penthouse is waiting for you and lastly, four other people to be able to rely on and call a family." Geoff smirked after that last one as if knowing that one always makes people join.

Jeremy was excited about the idea having a family. So without hesitation he accepted Geoff's offer. "Great! Follow me." Jeremy nodded as he followed Geoff to the roof of a building with a helicopter on it.  
As the two of them walked closer to the helicopter a tall woman who Jeremy assumed was Jack walked out and waved to him. To keep his cool he waved back instead of melting on the spot.  
Jeremy jumped as Geoff placed his arm on his shoulder and chuckled at himself scaring the boy. "This is Jack, our main driver and co-founder of the crew." 

The three of them went into the helicopter and Jack started to talk "Geoff's told me a little bit about you as a fighter. From how he put it seems like you are quite the brawler." She chuckled lightly before continuing "It's kinda a long flight from here feel free to take a nap, I won't mind." 

With that the five-hour flight felt like five minutes as Jack's reassuring voice and light touch woke him up. When Jack finally got Geoff to wake up they made their way into the penthouse.  
Walking into the penthouse was a surreal experience. Jeremy took a minute to take it all in. The living room almost didn't have any walls, instead there were giant windows that overlooked the city. Below the window was a large white couch with the remainder of the crew sitting on it playing Xbox and shouting at each other. 

"Lads and Ryan! There's someone I'd like you guys to meet." Geoff's voice boomed through the room as they paused the game and looked at Geoff as he began to speak again. "This is Jeremy, the newest addition to the crew as a hand to hand specialist." Geoff looked over at Jeremy "Anything else you wanna say bout yourself?" 

Jeremy looked around the room while quickly trying to think of something to say "Um well up until five hours ago I lived in Boston where I competed in underground fighting to make some cash. I've admired you guys for a while and being right here right now is pretty surreal to be honest."

"Aw I'm touched. Why can't you assholes be more like that." Geoff said while wiping a fake tear away from his eye.

Jeremy plopped himself on the couch where he was immediately bombarded by Gavin's ridiculous questions such as "You get a million dollars but every time someone says your name you have to start a riot."

They kept talking until the clock read 3:00 am. 

Michael and Gavin went into their rooms and Jeremy laid on the couch staring at the ceiling clutching the necklace in his hand thinking about how he finally made it in the big leagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys not dead also I wrote this a million years ago and never finished it. But it's kinda festive at least the beginning is. The part where Jeremy punches the guy in the nose is a true story that happened to me a few years ago. Also gonna update this more frequently with whatever plots I think of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first part of the origins of the Fake AH Crew! Updates will try to be regular, I've written a few them already but not in the right order.  
> :)


End file.
